


Family Comes First

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decisions you make in any family are never easy. However, when you are a Black and a Malfoy, things are much more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> The story may go a little AU towards the end, however ends on a Canon tone.

He found her with ease, as he always did. Hidden away in their private sanctuary, a room in the Manor that was magically sealed and only revealed to its owners. They had been lucky and the Dark Lord, being pre-occupied, had not made the discovery. However, as he inched into the room and silently closed and sealed the door, he couldn’t help the pain that he felt deep inside.

It wasn’t his intention to ever hurt his family, yet there he was, the pain evident on his wife’s face and in his son’s too. No matter what faced them, one thing was certain; they had to play their cards very carefully if they were to escape this war. However, for himself, he didn’t care anymore. He’d gladly give up his life, his wealth, everything just to make Narcissa happy again.

~~*~~

Standing by the window, she looked sadly out over her gardens. Even though it was dark outside, in her mind, she could picture just how lovely, bright and colourful it was. She never had the chance to see her garden anymore, the garden that was made just for her when she first married Lucius. They were happy then, even in the Dark Lord’s service, things were wonderful. Their lives were full of romance, wealth, status and power. No-one could refuse a Malfoy, and Narcissa loved it. She was proud to be a Black, a Pureblood and she was thrilled when Lucius proposed to her, but she didn’t understand then, what price she’d pay.

When the Dark Lord set after Harry Potter all those year ago, she believed it was for the best, that they were fighting the good fight. It didn’t even bother her that Harry was only a year old, the same age as her own son, when the Dark Lord set after him. She decided back then that if the enemy were taken care of at such a young age, it would be better, for it would be over before his life had really begun. Now, all these years later, she began to regret her decisions, and feel truly ashamed of who she had become. It took every ounce of will inside of her to face the Dark Lord and not show her true feelings; and with every day that passed; she could feel a part of her die.

She heard Lucius enter their private room, she could even feel his eyes staring at her longingly, wishing for her to smile. It pained her even more that she couldn’t be the wife she once was to him; to the one man she had loved all these years. However, right now, there were more pressing matters to worry about. To have that, they had to live, to survive; that was something she wasn’t going to take no as an answer for.

She heard his footsteps behind her and tensed automatically, hearing him stop short before reaching her. “I hate seeing you this way,” he said softly, and Narcissa smiled as she turned to face him.

“You can’t hate it too much,” she replied coldly, “We are paying the price for your mistakes.” She saw the devastation of her words hit him like a tonne of bricks, and it made her grin. “Get used to that kind of pain Lucius,” she warned her husband, “For it is the pain we’ll all feel if the Dark Lord succeeds.”

“Narcissa!” Lucius said in a serious tone. “It is that exact way of thinking that will get us all killed.”

“I have managed to fool everyone so far, I can last a little longer,” she answered coolly as she moved past him and over to the vanity on the other side of the room. “It’s time to make a final decision Lucius, about us, our family,”

“What decision?” He dreaded the answer he knew he would receive.

Narcissa drew in a deep breath, summoning every ounce of will power she had left, and turned to face her husband once again. “To end this misery and help Harry defeat the Dark Lord.” 

Lucius gasped and staggered a few steps back, catching himself against the windowsill. “Do you have any idea what you are saying?” He asked her, and for once in her life, Narcissa nodded with a smile and a confidence she never knew she had. 

“You grow weaker every day; our son is terrified to be in his own home, let alone trying to please us and the Dark Lord. It is time to end this life of misery and pain, because if the war doesn’t kill us, this pain we are all in certainly will.” Narcissa moved slowly back over to her husband. 

“Do you remember Draco’s fifth birthday?” She asked him and saw the look of confusion he gave back at her. “We were out in the gardens that year,” she looked over his shoulder to the darkened yard outside. “It is the last, true, happy memory I have.” She spoke quietly, her eyes filling with tears, which she refused to allow to fall. “We were happy then Lucius, really happy. We still had our beliefs about the Pureblood lines, but that was all that they were. Beliefs,” she shook her head. “Those beliefs did not hold threats of murder, and they certainly didn’t hold torture against our own family.” She sighed and drew in a deep breath before looking into her husband’s eyes. “The Dark Lord isn’t a man any more. He has become twisted and greedy and I have no desire to live the rest of my life, however long that will be, under his rule.”

Lucius raised a brow to his wife. “And what do you propose we do?”

“If the opportunity presents itself to help Potter win this war, then we take it.” Narcissa no longer feared her decision, but was growing excited about it. 

“Do you understand what you are asking?” She could see the war raging inside of him. 

Lucius had become a man bound by his duty and belief in what Lord Voldemort had envisioned about the world. The night of Draco’s fifth birthday, Lucius received the first word that Voldemort might not be dead. He had spent every waking moment since, trying to reach the Dark Lord and bring him back. Even to this day, he couldn’t let go of his vow, even if meant that his family could die because of it. 

Narcissa finally nodded and smiled again, “I’m not asking you anything more than what the Dark Lord is, except this request isn’t just for me Lucius.” She shook her head. “This is for Draco. We can’t change the years we have wasted fighting this insane war, this belief that we are more supreme. The truth is, we are no more powerful than any Muggle.”

“Cissa, please,” Lucius said and began to rise, “I can’t hear any more of this.”

“Yes you can and you will!” Narcissa raised her voice causing Lucius to look at his wife.

There were very few times she raised her voice to him, but as he searched her face, he could see that she was not joking or going insane. Narcissa was serious about her intentions. “Narcissa, if the Dark Lord catches one hint of this...”

“I don’t care Lucius,” She snapped, cutting him off. “Do you honestly think that he cares about us? Our son will be fighting too; do you really think he cares one bit if Draco dies?”

Lucius cringed, not wanting to think about these things, but with his wife in front of him, asking him to, he couldn’t help but let his guard down. “That is why it is best to do as we are told, Cissa.”

Narcissa knew that he only ever called her ‘Cissa’ when he was trying to get her to go along with what he wanted. In the past, it had always worked too; it was his way of softening her and reaching the depths of where her love and devotion for him sat. But it wouldn’t work this time.

Narcissa stepped up closer to Lucius, giving him a small, sad smile. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she kissed him lightly on his lips. “I’ve been a very dutiful wife for many years. I have never once gone against your word, and I have always done what was asked and what was needed without ever asking why. Now, it is time for you to be a dutiful husband and think about your wife and son for a change,”

Having her so close felt like heaven. The last few weeks had been the worst that he could imagine. His home was taken over, his son was terrified, but at least Lucius knew he had trained Draco well enough. He was proud of his son and what he had to face, but looking into Narcissa’s eyes, he remembered why they had always had a happy home. She was right, she had been the best wife any man could ever want or ask for and here she was, standing before him, asking him to help her.

“What about Bella? Not to mention the disgrace you will bring upon the Black and Malfoy family names,”

Sighing, Narcissa moved away from Lucius and walked over to their bed, sitting down on its edge. “Don’t you see? What good is any name if we are dead, Lucius?” She looked up at her husband. “Draco is the last of the Malfoy name and Bella? She is infatuated with Voldemort and just as crazy; I can’t see Bella having to worry about anyone but herself.”

Lucius watched as his beautiful wife struggled with her emotions, her face tightened as a tear rolled down her face. Even in the saddest of moments, she still knew how to look incredible, and he sighed and sat down beside her.

“Why the tears my love?” He asked softly.

“We were all very close once, did you know that?” She asked and when Lucius frowned at her, she continued. “Bella, Andromeda and myself,” She wiped away her tears and smiled. “We were all so very close as children, even with Sirius and little Regulas,” she chuckled. “Regulas was so eager to please everyone. There were times where Sirius tagged along with whatever we did, just to make sure Regulas was okay,” Narcissa nodded. “They were as close as brothers could ever be. I always admired the way Sirius was so disobedient, always breaking the rules and choosing his own path in life. I wished that I had his courage back then. Perhaps then...”

“Don’t you dare,” Lucius said softly. “If any of you followed Sirius’s path, you’d be dead too. Andromeda isn’t exactly on the Dark Lord’s most favourite list, is she?”

Narcissa shook her head. “No, but that is precisely my point. This war has divided my family. Our family. Sirius was just as pure in blood as you and I are, yet when Bella killed him...” Narcissa choked on her words and Lucius wrapped a loving arm around her and held her tightly. “I couldn’t grieve, I smiled Lucius. I smiled at the news of my cousin’s death, when all I wanted to do was join him. If anyone had made the Black family name proud, it was him.” Finally, Narcissa broke down in her husband’s arms, and he held her tightly.

When Narcissa’s sobs died down, Lucius placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I’ve never heard you speak of your family this way before,” he said softly and Narcissa moved away from him slightly, wiping her eyes again.

“I was never permitted to speak of them like this; I’m still not,” she sniffled. “I can’t even lift a finger to help my sister,” she shook her head. “I don’t know if they have gotten Andromeda yet, but its killing me to know that I’m just sitting here, doing nothing while she...she...” Narcissa choked on her tears and tried to compose herself. “Our family is dying Lucius, and we have to save it,” Narcissa sighed.

Lucius sat in silence for a while, his thoughts tumbling around in his mind. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh and turned his wife a little to face her. “We save our family.”

Narcissa gasped at him, a smile slowly making its way onto her face. “Then you’ll promise?”

Lucius nodded slowly. “I promise you, that we will protect our family,”

It wasn’t a promise to help Harry, but it was good enough for her. Narcissa threw her arms around Lucius’s neck and he fell back onto the bed, making Narcissa laugh. “I still love you so much Lucius,” she sighed in their awkward embrace. “You and Draco are my world. Without either one of you, my life is meaningless.”

Lucius gently pushed Narcissa up to look at her. She hadn’t looked this happy since the day Draco was born and he couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you too,” he whispered before Narcissa claimed his lips.

In the darkest time of their life, when darkness surrounded them and the idea of love was being squished out of their lives, there was a hidden room in the Malfoy Manor where love was made that night. A love so strong that not even their greatest beliefs could ever break, destroy, or kill it.

~~*~~

Gasps could be heard in the darkness of their room, pain searing in their arms. Lucius sat up in their bed and looked at his wife who was grasping her own arm.

“It is time,” she whispered

Lucius nodded. “Yes,” was all he could manage to say.

Narcissa got up, letting the sheets slip away from her body. “We go to fight, but for our family, right?” She wanted to make sure nothing had changed.

Lucius slowly nodded. “Yes my love,” he whispered before he got up to dress. “We best hurry; he won’t be pleased if we are late.”

Lucius watched as his wife changed back into her robes. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he was scared. For the first time in many years, he was really frightened. He knew that there was a real chance that he might not survive this last fight, and the devastation his death would bring to his wife was more than he could bear. He had to keep good to his word to her, everything depended on it.

“Ready?” She asked him, and became worried when he shook his head. “Lucius?”

Suddenly, Narcissa felt herself being pulled into his arms as he wrapped her up in them tightly. “I love you Cissa, I love you,” he whispered into her ear as she clung to him.

“I love you too,” she whispered, pulling back from him. When she looked up into the face of her husband, she knew right then that he would keep his promise. Lifting a hand, she lightly brushed away a tear from his cheek, leaned up, and captured his lips in a kiss.

Lucius kissed her back with a great passion, a feeling he thought he had lost many years ago. Pulling back and breaking their kiss, he stared down lovingly at the woman before him. She was so strong and so loving; the thread that kept their family together. He finally smiled at her, realising for the first time ever that he knew he had made the right choice in marrying her; she certainly has lived up to the Malfoy name, and he was proud of that. Now he just had to keep it together long enough to help her change the Black family name, a change that would be for the better.

They disapparated, still holding onto one another, knowing that this could be the last time they ever shared a moment like that, but hoping to have it once again.

~~*~~

She was running quickly up to the castle, and he was momentarily stunned. She had lied to the Dark Lord, she found her opportunity and she took it. He wasn’t sure why it was now that he was standing so still, smiling, but he knew he had to go after her. Breaking out into a run, he chased her, only stopping for a moment to pick up a wand from a fallen Death Eater. She was close to the entrance of the castle when he saw the flashes of wand fire heading in her direction.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” he yelled and disarmed a child who was about to curse his wife. He reached her in a speed that made the students around him gasp, and soon they were encircled by an army of children. He raised his wand, pointing it at them, while holding tightly onto Narcissa.

“No, Lucius,” Narcissa whispered and lowered his wand.

“An excellent disarming spell, Mr Malfoy,” came a small voice to her right, and Narcissa looked into the face of a blonde girl. “I’m positive Slytherin would receive ten points for that,” she smiled at Lucius, who looked quite stunned.

The other children stepped closer to them, and Narcissa looked around her, not recognising one of them who might know her son. She looked back to the blonde girl. “I just want my son,” she said and saw the blonde girl smile.

“Come on, Dean,” the girl said and ran up the stairs of the castle, dragging a familiar looking boy with her. As she left, the other children followed, and Narcissa sighed.

“Let’s go find Draco,” Lucius whispered and quirked a brow at Narcissa’s smiling face.

“Harry told me that Draco was still alive,” Narcissa said with a tear in her eye. Lucius nodded, putting the wand he had taken into his robes, before taking her hand.

“Let’s go find him,” he said softly. Together, they entered the castle, weaving their way through the crowd of students, calling out Draco’s name.

Just before they ascended the stairs in the main entrance, Narcissa looked over her shoulder and saw Bella fighting with Molly Weasley. A Flash of green light hit Bella, and she saw her sister’s eyes go wide for a moment.

“Goodbye, Bella,” she whispered and hurried to follow her husband up the stairs.

~~*~~

It could have been minutes or hours later, but it was over. Finally over. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, and she had found her son. They now sat aside in the great hall, huddled together, and the relief that flooded through her was unbelievable. Draco was adamant that they should leave the castle, but she knew that there was no-where to go. They would face the music together as a family; they would plea for Draco’s innocence and knew that he would be released.

Narcissa leaned her head down onto Lucius’s shoulder, allowing herself to weep for the dead, for her sisters that she had lost to the war, but mostly for the fact that now, they were alive, they were safe and they had each other. She felt Lucius wrap his arm around her, holding her tightly, and she smiled briefly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

It was some time later when they were approached. “Lucius,” a deep voice came from a dark man.

“Kingsley,” Lucius said and stood up, reluctantly letting go of Narcissa. “I hear congratulations are in order,” he offered his hand to him.

Kingsley took the proffered hand and shook it. “It is only temporary,” he smiled. “But I am here on official matters.”

Lucius nodded and saw Arthur Weasley and his two older sons behind him. Lucius shook his head and leaned in closer to Kingsley. “You have my word that we aren’t going anywhere, but the Weasley’s...” Lucius paused as he looked at Arthur. “They should be together; we’ll stay here until you can find someone else.”

Kingsley nodded his head, understanding Lucius well. He turned around and whispered to Arthur, and Lucius watched as Arthur and his sons left, looking over their shoulders wearily. Kingsley cleared his throat and looked down to Narcissa.

“There is also the matter of your sister,” he said softly.

“Andromeda?” Narcissa looked up at Kingsley with a hopeful look.

Shaking his head, Kingsley looked down slightly before he spoke. “Bellatrix’s body.”

Narcissa‘s face fell, and she drew in a deep breath before standing up, leaving Draco to watch his parents in wonder. “I’m not aware as to whom you are referring,” Narcissa said in her normal, affluent tone.  
Kingsley looked up at Narcissa in shock. “Your sister, Bellatr---”

“Again, I have no idea to whom you are referring,” Narcissa said, interrupting Kingsley, and her hard, cold look softened. “Andromeda Tonks is my sister.”

Kingsley looked to Lucius who shrugged, and he nodded. “Very well,” Kingsley said and turned to leave.

Narcissa almost collapsed, and Lucius was there in a heartbeat to catch her. Her sobs were heart breaking as Lucius held her tightly. Kingsley looked back, struggling with himself to decide what to do. “Mrs Tonks is safe; unfortunately, her husband didn’t survive,” Kingsley informed her before turning back around.

“Dromeda is alive?” Narcissa asked, pushing away from her husband and rushing towards Kingsley. “Please, you must tell me where she is. I must see her,” she pleaded as she clung to Kingsley’s robes.

Kingsley carefully picked Narcissa up, righting her on her feet just as Lucius came up behind her. “I’m sorry Narcissa,” Kingsley said. “I can’t tell you anything more.”

Narcissa looked into the apologetic eyes of the dark man and nodded. She understood his position. She was still the enemy, a Death Eater who was to be arrested and put to trial. She straightened up and composed herself, tears still flowing.

“I understand. Thank you,” she said to Kingsley and allowed her husband to pull her back.

There was a certain understanding between Kingsley and Lucius as Kingsley turned around once again to attend to other matters, and Lucius sat back down, willing Narcissa to do the same. 

“The damage has already been done,” Narcissa said and buried her face into her husband’s shoulder.

“Everything is going to be just fine,” Lucius said as he hugged Narcissa tightly. “We are going to be just fine.”

It took her a while to stop her sobs, but she finally was able to stop crying and take in a few deep breaths. “Yes, we have each other again,” she said and allowed her head to rest on her husband as he comforted her.

Narcissa watched Draco, her heart breaking for him. Had she’d known how all of this would end; she wouldn’t have joined with Voldemort. She watched as her son struggled to grasp the reality in which they found themselves; she watched as his eyes kept looking in the same direction. She followed his line of sight, curious to know what had gotten his attention, and to her surprise, she smiled.

Draco was looking at a very worn out Molly, still wiping away her tears. Her only daughter was resting her head on her shoulder, a small smile on her face as she looked back at Draco. 

“Perhaps you are right, my love,” Narcissa said, her smile turning into a grin. “I think we will be okay.”

~~*~~

One Year Later

The Manor had not heard the sounds of an infant in many years, and Narcissa couldn’t have been happier. It was the morning of the first anniversary of the fall of Voldemort. The celebrations had started months before, although, to Narcissa, they hadn’t stopped all year. But things were certainly different now, and she could finally be at peace with herself.

“I don’t know if I am quite comfortable with Miss Weasley getting closer to Draco,” Narcissa heard a voice just as sharp and cold as her own could be.

“Oh Dromeda, there is nothing wrong with them being friends,” Narcissa said as she finished putting some biscuits on a tray. “I think it’s rather refreshing.”

Andromeda shook her head at the grin her sister wore. “She is engaged to be married, Cissa!”

“And?” Narcissa said happily.

“To Harry Potter, the saviour of the world, and the Godfather to my grandson!” Andromeda said harshly. 

Narcissa giggled. “Oh Dromeda, you bite every time.” 

Andromeda scoffed at her sister, but couldn’t help but smile. “So much time has passed Ciss.” 

Narcissa looked up sadly at her sister, her reference of ‘Ciss’ bringing back memories of their childhood. “Yes, but there is much time to enjoy in our futures.”

Narcissa hugged Andromeda, both women holding back tears of lost years, but broke apart quickly when a little boy on a broom came zooming into the kitchen.

“Draco, he could fall off!” Ginny came running into the room and chased the infant on the broom who was giggling.

“He’s a natural,” Draco said with a grin as he followed Ginny and passed his mother and Aunt.

“And Harry will kill you if you hurt one hair on this boy,” Ginny scolded him, but Draco just shrugged.

“I’m surprised Scarhead hasn’t done it already,” Draco said a little more seriously as he watched Ginny take little Teddy Lupin off the toy broom.

“That’s all over now, you know that,” Ginny said as she looked over Teddy’s head and her eyes met his.

“I know,” Draco said softly.

Narcissa sighed as she watched them. “Draco will make a fine husband and father someday,” she said dreamily.

“Yes, but not to the wife of Harry Potter,” Andromeda said seriously.

“But look at them,” Narcissa whispered, and both woman watched as Ginny’s chocolate brown eyes sparkled at Draco. “You can’t deny that there is an attraction.”

Andromeda sighed and turned back to her sister. “No, but Ciss, really,” Andromeda said softly. “You have just gotten your family back into a respectable position, and now you want to jeopardise that by letting your son flirt in a danger zone.”

“They are friends,” Narcissa repeated, but she couldn’t help but smile at the sparkling brown eyes that looked at her son. “I can’t control what happens any more than you can,”

Andromeda shook her head and picked up the tray that held the tea. “Shall we?” Narcissa nodded and picked up the tray that held the biscuits and moved them into the sitting room where Ginny, holding Teddy, and Draco joined them.

Andromeda poured out the tea, passed around the cups, and watched as Ginny sat Teddy down on the carpet with some toys.

“I wish you’d reconsider and come with us,” she said softly to Draco.

Draco sipped on his tea and placed it on the coffee table before sliding off the couch and onto the floor. He took a rattle and shook it in front of Teddy, who squealed and lunged for the toy.

“I don’t fancy watching you making googly eyes at Scarhead all day,” Draco finally said, which earned him a playful thump on his arm as they both laughed.

“I don’t make googly eyes at him,” Ginny said and took his hand in hers.

Draco was surprised, but smiled at how warm and soft her hand felt in his. “I doubt Potter would approve of this gesture,” he said and squeezed her hand gently to emphasise his point. Ginny just smiled warmly at him.

Unknown to them, two ladies sat on the other side of the coffee table, smiling at what they could see in front of them. Narcissa had more knowledge and wisdom when it came to matters of the heart and hid her grin behind her cup as she sipped her tea. She just hoped they didn’t realise their feelings for each other too late to act upon them.

“I can’t deny that there is an attraction,” Andromeda whispered. “But it has to stop Ciss,” she added sadly.

Narcissa was about to say something when Lucius entered the room. He noticed the hand holding couple and raised his brow at Narcissa.

“Are we ready to leave?” he whispered in her ear as he bent down to kiss her cheek softly.

“Soon, we just sat down for some tea,” Narcissa replied, her eyes still focused on Ginny and Draco.

“You tell her Lucius, because I can’t seem to get through,” Andromeda said as she placed her cup on the table and stood up. Moving over to the other side of the room, she picked Teddy up into her arms. “Time to go see your Godfather,” she said sweetly to the little boy in her arms.

Narcissa sighed as she too stood up and moved around to stand by her husband. “Sometimes I feel blessed to have Dromeda back into my life, sometimes she’s just a right pain in the arse,” Narcissa said, and Lucius laughed.

“She is right though,” Lucius whispered to her. “It has to stop, my love.”

“But why?” Narcissa whined as if she were a child. “They are just friends,” she said again, hoping that if she said it enough times, no-one would stop what was happening.

“Family first, remember?” Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around Narcissa. “We must do what is best for our family.”

Narcissa sighed as she watched Draco and Ginny. She willed back her tears as she knew that she was looking at the last time that they would spend together. “It isn’t fair,” she whispered to Lucius, who just hugged her tightly.

Draco and Ginny stood, and followed Andromeda over to the fireplace where they were to floo to Grimmauld Place. Ginny turned to Draco and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her in tight.

“Please come,” she whispered, and his only response was to hold her tighter against him. “I’ll hear from you soon then,” Ginny said as she gently pulled away from Draco.

“Of course,” he said and smiled as he placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Andromeda and Teddy disappeared through the floo network, and Ginny stepped inside, still holding onto Draco’s hand, not wanting to let go.

“Until then?” Ginny asked, and Draco nodded.

“Until then,” he whispered back and finally let go of her hand as she too disappeared through the floo network.

Sighing, he turned around to face his parents and the shock of recognition of the looks on their faces shattered him on the spot. No-one said a word; they just stared at each other.

“I...that...didn’t get to say goodbye,” Draco finally said. As the tears welled in his eyes, Narcissa rushed over to him.

“It is for the best,” she said as she placed a loving hand on his cheek.

“The best for who?” Draco said and blinked back the sadness of losing his first real friend.

“For all of us,” Narcissa whispered, and she saw him finally understand what she was saying.

Draco gulped down on his worst fear and looked past his mother to his father. “He’d hate us more and end up hating her too,” Draco said, and his father nodded. He stepped away from his mother and waved away her comforting hand. “You had better go, or you’ll be late,” he said, then walked out of the room.

Narcissa’s heart shattered again, wondering when their pain would stop, and they could finally move on. “Come Cissa,” she heard her husband say as he took her hand and led her into the fireplace. “It is never easy making the decisions for us Malfoy’s, is it?” Lucius asked as he took out his pouch of floo powder.

Narcissa looked to the spot where Draco had just been and briefly wondered what Sirius would say if he were alive. Just before they disappeared into the network, Narcissa shook her head. “No, it isn’t easy making these decisions when you are a Black.”


End file.
